


New Tricks 新技巧

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Barry Allen is not to be trifled with, Dominance/submission, Eobard Thawne has too many feels, Eobard wants this Barry but on his terms, Eobarry, M/M, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, Speed Force Tricks, Speedster Sex, Speedsters not using safewords, Tag to Flash Back, Time Travel, barrison, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry Allen不斷回到過去拜訪Eobard Thawne，學習如何運用神速力。這些課堂經常需要Barry跪下來。今晚Eobard預備的課堂也不例外。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 4





	New Tricks 新技巧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444104) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



> [The Scent of Speed 速度的香氣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323410)的續集。
> 
> 授權：

Eobard有種感覺，作為科學家，認為這種 _感覺_ 預示著多於洗澡時自瀆的衝動乃荒謬至極。然而Eobard知道這種感覺太準確了，不容忽視。

每次Barry Allen來訪，他都會有這樣。噢，不是 _他的_ Barry——不是那個天真得可愛，看著他仿佛他無所不知的極速者——而是未來的Barry，滿心滿眼鄙視他的人。

Eobard不肯定他是怎麼知道閃電俠穿梭時空來見他。也許這份意識來自他與神速力殘餘的連繫，就像他可以看穿時間膨脹的能力。這是一個謎，畢竟，未來他們纏鬥多年，每次打到你死我活，他從未收到哪怕一絲閃電俠即將來臨的提醒。

但是今天——一整天——當他指導他的Barry各種技巧，當他沉醉於男孩無邪雙眼的滿心愛慕，背脊底部一陣細微的刺痛。他皮膚的感覺太過微弱。他需要站起來 _奔跑_ 。但是，他不能。Barry要過來。接下來的計劃，Eobard需要神速力與每一分的連繫來實現。

這是未來的Barry第四次造訪。唯有第一次值得紀念近乎災難的旅程，Barry才引起時間亡靈的注意，那是唯一存在的威脅。Barry似乎已經掌控了不引起時間亡靈注意進行時間旅行的技術。這技術讓Eobard很感興趣，但他不能問Barry是怎麼做到的。詢問與回答兩者都會牽起時間線的漣漪。他可以教Barry，但他不能從他身上學任何東西。

事關重大。

隨著Barry每次即將來訪Eobard都有預感，他認真思忖殺死未來的Barry（想想就興奮），但又放棄了這個想法，因為既會危害時間線，也不尊重他們共享的未來（至少他是這樣告訴自己）。他知道Barry在時間穹頂的第一次對峙是虛張聲勢，他為Barry那麼輕易唬住他感到尷尬。這並不是說Barry沒有其他安全措施，其他確保他會回到自己所屬時間讓Eobard自由執行計劃的方法，但Eobard不太關心那些潛在的安全措施。Barry和他一樣受到時間線約束。

Eobard手下留情的真正原因是他欣賞未來Barry的聰明才智。他——Eobard——把他教得很好，雖然他很久沒有真正收過弟子了（除了 _他的_ Barry），但他仍然欣賞特別聰明的學生。是以Eobard沒有下手，是以他沒有把握機會擺脫這個麻煩的極速者。因為每次Barry回來，他都坐在主人腳下學習。

好吧，不是字面上的坐。

Barry跪著，他彎著、他吊著、他爬著。每次來訪都美妙扭曲了Eobard在「Harrison Wells」的偽裝下刻意培養的師生關係。這項培養在Barry Allen靈魂黑暗深處生根發芽。Barry厭惡他，但離不開他。他需要Eobard踏進黑暗教導他。

Barry——永遠光輝的英雄——無疑畏懼這段墮落的記憶。他戴上頭套，藏於面罩背後，告訴自己一切只是噩夢。直至他下一次穿越時空回到過去，乞求Eobard的 _指引_ 。

晚上稍早時候，「Dr. Wells」推掉與團隊在表層測試通信的邀請，儘管他很享受哄他的Barry跑得更快，展現英雄主義。他推說頭痛，整個團隊一致望向他，眼裡是過多的擔心。Caitlin，總是擔憂不已，想做幾個測試，直至他告訴他們只是小事，午餐喝了太多蘇格蘭威士忌了。

這個貌似真實可信的借口（他必須謹慎使用，否則他會開始在辦公桌上找到匿名戒酒會的小冊子）導致Cisco提出載他回家，Eobard出於必要拒絕了（Barry清楚不要這樣做）。今晚不太歡迎Cisco入屋，若然Cisco堅持要確保他進去、有一切所需，情況也會很尷尬。如果他發現未來的Barry在家裡等著他，他就不得不殺掉他最愛的工程師，那就太可惜了——他之前殺過兩次了。很難解釋為什麼Barry——理應在中心城街上巡邏的他卻在等待他的導師，跪在大廳中央，一絲不掛，欲火中燒。

然而，今晚Barry沒有在等他，Eobard在大廳來回踱步，為自己的不耐煩感到惱怒和不耐煩。至少直至金光一閃勾起他的注意，而後Eobard露齒一笑。Barry來了。Eobard站著，負手而立，雙腿分開，看著Barry穿過玻璃牆。

「好極了，閃電俠。」他欣賞這個Barry的技能。畢竟，他會——在不久的將來——教會Barry怎麼做。

Barry站在那裡，一言不發。現在Eobard可以很有耐性了。他的獵物已經來了。

終於，Barry扯下頭套，向身處自己家中的Eobard點頭致意。「Thawne。」

Eobard吸了一口氣。每個音節都有著左右他的力量。Barry帶著十足輕蔑唸出他的名字，但同時蘊含慾望。兩者都令Eobard欣喜若狂。「什麼風把你吹回來了，閃電俠？」

「我需要你教導我，Thawne。」

Eobard不會叫Barry「Mr. Allen」，這個稱呼是留給他的Barry的。當然，Barry不會叫他「Doctor Wells」，因為，好吧，那是徹頭徹尾的謊言。

所以他們是「Thawne」和「閃電俠」——至少目前而言。

「你想學什麼？你已經相當精通穿透固體物件——你也示範過了。我想你也跑得足夠快了。」

Barry點頭。「我想深入了解神速力。你是唯一可以教我的人。」

這不 _太_ 對。還有其他極速者，但沒有一個Eobard會容許接近Barry。任何Barry。但Eobard對此隻字未提。他只是回答：「啊。當然。」

這也是他們儀式的一部份。Barry一動不動站著，Eobard繞著他轉。Eobard傾身，深深吸了口氣。此刻時間緊緊縈繞Barry，醇厚濃烈的芬芳，黑暗的氣息壓倒了茵茵綠意。Barry的香氣不再是踏入初秋的夏日森林，而是籠罩著冬天的初雪。

合適不過。

Barry顫抖著，Eobard知道Barry的反應既是渴望又是恐懼。他不知道的是兩種狀態之間的平衡。所以他重置此刻。「我想，今晚，我會教你如何跟上神速力振動的頻率。」

Barry看著他，困惑不已。「這似乎和我已經做到的、你已經教會我的沒太多分別。」

Eobard已經料到這一點。「不是穿透物質，閃電俠。我會教你怎樣把神速力 _當作_ 物質來操控。」

他徘徊Barry背後，靠得很近，但沒有觸碰。他感受得到Barry的性奮，灼熱隔著制服散發。

「你信任我嗎，閃電俠？」

Barry頂嘴道：「這是個愚蠢的問題，Thawne。」但Barry沒有動。

_這就是我需要的答案。_ Barry信任他——這個未來的Barry，隨著時間與痛楚與需求變得陰沉，信任他一如 _他的_ Barry，甜美的翠綠未被玷污。Eobard喜歡這種諷刺。

他震動雙手——並非作為武器，而是一種非常精緻的折磨工具。

Barry吸了一口氣。「你剛剛做了什麼？」

「就是我剛才所說。我把神速力當作物質來操控。你喜歡嗎？」

「我不知道。再來一次。」

Eobard輕笑。「禮貌請求，閃電俠。」

Barry猶豫了一秒才服從。「請你。」Barry輕聲道出，Eobard感覺得到Barry緩緩進入Eobard喜愛的美麗的順從的狀態。

Eobard再次操控神速力，用震動擰Barry的乳頭。他知道那裡的肌膚有多敏感，Barry對那裡的刺激有多大反應。就在昨晚，他讓Barry——他的Barry——跪伏在地，一對重重的夾子鉗在乳頭上。Eobard讓他在地上爬行的時候，男孩單憑重量晃動就射出來了。

Eobard想問Barry記不記得那件事，但這是他不會越過的界線。這個Barry不能是 _他的_ Barry。他們都知道這一點。

「這就是你唯一的把戲？」Barry的喘氣聲如此清晰，如此漂亮地情動，但Eobard得再努力一把讓Barry去到正確的頂峰。

「你今晚話特別多，閃電俠。」Eobard看著Barry在玻璃壁爐牆上的倒影，他的嘴撅起了。在 _他的_ Barry身上，這個表情可愛得很。在這個Barry身上，就讓Eobard惱火。

但隨後Barry表情一變，變得冷硬，閃電劃過雙眼。來了，這就是Eobard想要的Barry，在通往完美的服從路上反抗到底的人。Eobard踏前一步，他們相隔只有幾毫米，Eobard的唇貼在Barry耳邊。「我有很多把戲， _閃電俠_ 。你只需要耐心點。」

他感覺到Barry放鬆了——沒多少——但足以讓Eobard知道他默許Eobard的時間表。一切都會到來，他們肯定會到來，但得由Eobard發號施令。

Eobard把手從Barry身體拿開。失去刺激Barry當然嗚咽出聲，但他很快就得到回報。Eobard的手現在懸浮在Barry鼠蹊上，震動起來。他完美調整成Barry神速力的節奏，無情擺弄。

沒有粗暴套弄，只是沿著Barry陰莖柱身輕撫。Barry呻吟出來，伴隨呼吸聲，Eobard重覆動作，享受折磨他。

「你真是個好學生，閃電俠。你反應真熱情。」Eobard必須竭力保持聲音的輕蔑。他讚賞的衝動猶如Barry徵求他同意般，已然成為本能。

Eobard保持輕柔的愛撫，用神速力在皮革與三聚物層中滑動，撫摸Barry的陰莖。Barry挺腰，尋求更親密的接觸、更用力的撫摸。Eobard可以用這招滿足他，但他與神速力的聯繫不夠強大，他想為下一課省下點能量。

Barry向後靠在他身上，快要屈從於渴求。Eobard樂在其中。這個Barry很接近 _他的_ Barry，但Eobard可以對他做的事多得多了。「Harrison Wells」受偽裝所限，但Eobard Thawne可以 _操_ 哭這個男孩，然後心滿意足離開。只要不弄死他，他可以對他為所欲為。他可以叫Barry跪在地上，站在他面前，像個要求完全臣服的神祇一樣。

而他會。

但首先，他還有一招。

「跪下。」這個命令是一項測試。Barry想轉身，但Eobard阻止了他：「我沒有說面向我。跪下來，閃電俠。否則課堂現在結束。」

Barry肩膀緊繃，仿佛馬上要反對，但他轉回身，優雅地跪到地上。

_完美。_ 「 _跪_ 伏。像狗一樣。」

Eobard感覺得到張力，表達抗議的需求與Barry渴望服從的天性。當然，服從勝出。

那臂部完美至極，又小又圓，一對完美的蘋果——特別貼切的比喻，考慮到緊致的紅皮革與三聚合物可愛地包裹著它。

Eobard單膝跪地，就在那美妙的臂部後面，他震動著他的手，輕輕 _推動_ 神速力。

Barry的喘息告訴了Eobard他需要知道的一切。Barry攤開的姿勢進一步證實了這點。Eobard探進又抽出，無情地用純粹的震動能量折磨Barry。

「你知道我在做什麼嗎，閃電俠？」

「你是個雜種，Thawne。」Barry的聲音化為嗚咽。

「我父母可不會這麼說。」Eobard繼續做著，繼續用神速力操著Barry，Barry繼續發出小小的抗議，毫無意義。 _這_ 正是Barry不斷回來的原因——並非什麼微不足道的借口諸如學習如何使用神速力。他回來是因為他需要Eobard。他需要屈服於一個平等者。

沒錯，Eobard可以承認Z難日月這個Barry接近他的平等者。 _是_ 他的平等者。他在那有著天真雙眼的初學者身上看到的承諾在這個版本完全呈現。這個Barry（就像 _他的_ Barry）臣服不代表他軟弱又或者不配作為對手。Eobard知道順從當中蘊含真正的力量，當時機來臨——肯定會來臨——他會用迅速仁慈的死亡來表達對閃電俠順從的敬意。

突然，那些抗議有了意義。Barry喊道：「停、停手。」

Eobard無視Barry的請求，繼續下去。

Barry滾開來爬走了。動作並不優雅，也令人吃驚。如果Barry真的想逃走，他會用上速度。Eobard很高興Barry沒有，因為如果他需要追逐，他就無法完成他開始的事了。像這樣操控神速力需要的力量比他儲備的多。

這樣問比較簡單：「怎麼了？你不喜歡？」

Barry笑了，聲音充滿苦澀。「噢，我喜歡。」他分開那雙修長的腿，展現確實令人印象深刻的勃起，威脅著要撐破制服樸素的面料。「很喜歡。但我不想射在制服裡。」

Eobard笑了，帶著真正、純粹的喜悅。「你變得非常實際，Mr. Allen。」然後笑聲停止了。他犯了個錯誤。天大的錯誤。

Barry一下子站了起來，Eobard沒有預見——Barry的手背摑上他的臉。因為Barry沒有用手掌摑他。不，閃電俠用了Eobard剛剛示範的招數。他操控神速力，力度足以打得Eobard撞到牆上。足以讓他流血。

Eobard沒有生氣——至少不會這次襲擊生氣。他們幾個世紀以來對彼此做過遠為糟糕的事。不，他生氣是因為有人教過Barry怎麼運用他的力量，這是 _他的_ 特權。

「誰教你的？」Eobard衝到Barry面前，將他死死按在玻璃上，他的手扼著Barry的喉嚨。他感受得到他與神速力的連繫多麼脆弱，他知道是次衝突，如果Barry選擇戰鬥，他肯定沒有好果子吃。「誰教你這樣操縱神速力的？」

「沒有誰，Thawne。我自己領悟的。就像你一樣。雖然我從來沒想過用作性玩具。」Barry露齒一笑，雙眼劃過閃電。Eobard記起他們第一次交戰的這個笑容，那段記憶令他不寒而慄。那晚他差點死掉。

Barry續道：「你需要記住我們是誰，Thawne。我不是你的Barry，你不是我的Harrison Wells。再犯同樣的錯誤，你就會後悔。」

Eobard不太肯定威脅的性質。這個Barry不能殺死他，也不能干擾時間線。但他 _可以_ 選擇永遠不再回來，這是Eobard肯定會後悔的事。

「明白了， _閃電俠_ 。」Eobard保持語氣平靜，他不想暴露他有多需要這個Barry。

「很好。」Barry還是掛著那副可怕的表情。

真的很奇怪，他的手勒著Barry的喉嚨，Barry被釘著牆上，但不知何故，他是勝利的那個。

Barry問：「現在怎樣？」他把手放在Eobard胳膊上。Barry不是嘗試掙脫，他只是把手放在 _那裡_ ，溫暖又有力的重量。Eobard鬆開手。Barry沒有動。

Eobard輕輕笑了一聲，感覺到嘴角有點濕潤。他用拇指抹去。他還在流血。Eobard舔乾淨手指，又再笑了。「那麼，閃電俠，現在怎樣？」

「我先問你的。」

Barry的語氣無疑中立，Eobard不肯定自己的立場。「你知道睡房在哪裡。或者你可以離開。回去你珍貴的未來。」Eobard表現得無動於衷，歸功於他這十五年來的偽裝，但他極其希望Barry不要離開。 _還不行。_

Barry搖了搖頭。「我想我倆都不希望這樣。而且，我不確定我可以這樣穿梭時空。」他低頭望著自己的身體，Eobard順著他的目光看去。

「不，我不會建議這樣。」並不是說Eobard真的試過性慾勃發時穿梭時空。

Barry轉身走向睡房。

Eobard跟了上去。「我今晚需要你的安全詞，閃電俠。」

「意義何在？我們兩個都得活到天亮，我回去的時候，所有東西都會在桌子上。」Barry推開睡房的門，開始脫去制服，以非常悠閒的速度。

Eobard幾乎結舌。閃電俠不該這麼信任他。撇開一切，他們是死敵，死敵不該……

Barry站在那裡，赤裸得漂亮，也亢奮得漂亮。他們四目交投，Barry垂眸，他的睫毛像嬌嫰的蝴蝶般貼在臉頰上。

遊戲再次改變，Barry把控制權還給Eobard。他們也許是敵人、死敵，但他們總是彼此尊敬。Eobard必須尊重這份敬意與這份順從的禮物。

他摸了摸Barry的臉頰，下達熟悉的命令。「跪下，閃電俠。」


End file.
